Call It Spur Of The Moment
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: Rangiku goes to Toshiro's house thinking it's strictly business. However, thanks to a spur of the moment thought, it lead to something not business like at all. Rated M for lemon. That's right! HitsuMatsu. One-shot.


* * *

Okay! It's time I stop beating around the bush! That's right peoples, this is my very first lemon! Whoo! I'm nervous and excited. Mind you, I have always wanted to try writing one but my nerves wouldn't allow me to so I always chickened out. But today I'm feeling extra bold so I decided to use this to my advantage. Thanks to** Rachel Noelle **for supporting me in this topic, she's part of my inspiration. Thank you Rachel! My inspiration also comes from any author who has been brave enough to write a HitsuMatsu lemon. So enjoy!

Pairing: HitsuMatsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Want to but can't. TT_TT

* * *

**_Call It Spur Of The Moment_**

Matsumoto felt her heart race as she stared into his luminescent teal eyes, her breaths coming out low and fast. He was so close to her now. He had her pressed against the wall inside his house. In his_ bedroom!_ She had originally come thinking it was strictly business. But now she felt this was leading somewhere that had _nothing_ to do with business.

His eyes took on a glowing effect from the moonlight as they stared intensively into her icy silver-blue ones. Hands on either side of her head, Hitsugaya stared down at her. What originally started as a playful joke to her suddenly became something serious. She didn't know whether she wanted this or not. Rangiku felt her legs begin to shake as he leaned forward towards her, inching closer and closer. She began to wonder how she found herself in this position in the first place...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Running through Seireitei with a small stack of papers in clenched her hand, Matsumoto huffed as she turned the corner. It was around midnight. Everyone was either at the bars or at home.

Matsumoto would be at the bars too, had it not been for her Taicho's forgetful mind earlier. Her Taicho had instructed her to fill out the last of the paperwork as he left for the evening. Pouting, she grudgingly did it. But she wasn't happy with it. However her Taicho had forgotten that he had to sign the reports that he left with her and thus resulted in her evening run through Seireitei.

Of course she wasn't sure where he lived but she had a general idea. She could remember walking with him to his house once, but she regretfully wasn't paying attention the whole way so she was relying on her instinct to get her there.

She had to get him to sign those reports before the following morning, they'd be in big trouble if they didn't turn in all the paperwork. So after turning the next corner and running down the same street for several blocks she finally made it to the final turn before she thanked her instincts for leading her the right way.

It was made mandatory that all Gotei 13 Taicho's have their division insignia posted outside their home. Reasons were unknown, Central 46 was just full of mysteries. They made weird decrees. So seeing the Tenth insignia she slowed down to a steady walking pace before stopping and leaning forward, placing her hands on her knees and catching her breath. Why she ran she didn't know. She figured it was just adrenaline, though where it came from she didn't know, probably from finding out she had to go to her Taicho's house. Right now all she knew was that she needed to get those signatures.

Of course, she knew her Taicho wasn't going to be happy about a home visit. Now that she thought about it, she had never actually been inside his house before. She wondered what he did in his home when he wasn't working. Probably something boring.

But still, he'd probably shoo her away after she got the signatures before she had the chance to see. Oh well, worth a try. She saw a light on through the window so she knew he was home. She was surprised he was still awake at this hour. Walking up the steps to his front door, she took a deep breath before nervously knocking on his door.

She didn't hear anything on the other side of the door until several moments later when she could hear footsteps approaching the door. Another couple seconds later, the door opened.

"Matsumoto? What're you doing here? Especially at this hour?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. He was still wearing his uniform and captains' coat.

"Sorry to bother you, but I need you to sign these reports. You forgot them earlier." She said nervously and handed him the small stack of papers. He took them and read over them real fast.

"Alright, come on in and I'll sign them." He said and stepped to the side so she could come in. Surprised by his gesture, she pranced in and he shut the door behind her. She knew she probably wasn't going to be there long but kicked her shoes and tabi off anyway. The place wasn't how she expected it to be. There was a small kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and a bedroom. The living room looked more like an office than a living room, but it was more than she expected.

She expected a small place that was practically empty and had plenty of extra space. But no, it looked normal. The whole house was pretty dark except for the moonlight shining from the windows and a small light in the corner. She could see a small chair in the corner with a table beside it with lamp and a book. The lamp was on so she assumed he was reading when she came to the door. Interesting late night activity, she thought with a smug grin.

"Matsumoto?" He caught her attention and handed her the stack of papers when she turned to face him. "They're signed." He stated and she reached out for them. "Thank you." She said as she grasped them.

Standing in silence for several moments, she began to wonder how long she could stay before she overstayed her welcome.

"So what're you doing up so late?" She asked, curious. She always assumed that he was one of those people who went to bed as soon as they got home. "I didn't felt like going to sleep so I decided to read a little." He said and crossed his arms.

"And how come you're not at the bars, usually you disobey orders and run off and leave me to do the rest of the work in the morning before the papers were due." He shot an inquisitive look at her. She pouted. "How mean, my own Taicho doesn't trust me with paperwork. He obviously doesn't believe in spur of the moment things." She said with an exaggerated pout, and turned away dramatically.

"Spur of the moment?" He raised one eyebrow. "Yes, when you have the sudden desire to do something. And tonight I felt the sudden desire to do something different and so I actually did paperwork." She explained, Hitsugaya didn't buy it.

"You already hit the bars didn't you? You're not coherent." He said with a wry smirk. "How rude, thinking I'm drunk right now when I actually did what you've been telling me to do for years." She said with a pout. "Exactly, which is why I think you're drunk, you never do paperwork." He retorted.

"Obviously you don't believe in acting on a spur of the moment." She turned away. "I don't believe in something that makes me do something spontaneous at a moments notice?" He asked. "Apparently not." She said as she crossed her arms under her cleavage.

"What makes you say that?" He asked and took a small step towards her. "Well if you don't believe I can do something as illogical as me doing paperwork, then you really don't believe in that kind of thing." She explained. "Well it must lead to something good if it gets you to do paperwork." He took another small step towards her. She didn't notice.

"Sometimes spur of the moment leads to good things, and sometimes it leads to bad things. But I think you should go along with it anyway." She insisted.

"I should, shouldn't I? Well then, tell me Matsumoto, what should I do in a spur of the moment?" He asked with a smirk. She looked at him and caught sight of his smirk as he took another small step towards her. Before she new it, she was slowly backing away from that strange smirk he was gleaming at her. She wondered what he was thinking. He had never been this playful.

Then she found herself backing into his bedroom, dropping the papers in her hand. Not finding any time to look away long enough to see what his bedroom looked like, she continued to slowly back away. He in turn kept moving forward at the same pace.

"I-I don't know, what do you feel like doing?" She asked. His smirk grew wider. Suddenly she met the wall, and found herself trapped between the wall and her Taicho. She felt nervous all of a sudden. He had never made her this nervous before, he had never shown this playful nature that he was showing to her. She didn't know whether to feel special or scared.

He lifted his arms and placed his hands on the wall, on either side of her head. Her breaths came out inaudible and fast as she stared up at her Taicho. He was really close to her now. Any closer and their entire bodies would be touching, even their noses would be touching.

He stared down at her, watching her eyes as they stared up at him. She could remember with fondness a long while ago when she had to look down at him, now she has to look up at him. The only real changes he went through was his growth spurt and his facial features took on a more manly look instead of that of a child or even a teenager. This effect also gave him a more manly feature when he stared at her like that. She could see everything in those teal orbs of his; from seriousness to playfulness, love even to possibly lust.

She felt completely hypnotized in those eyes, she felt she was going to faint from the intensity of them. Her legs began to shake slightly as he inched himself closer and closer to her until his lips were mere centimeters apart from hers. She could feel his cool breath on her lips.

"I feel like doing this." He murmured before lowering himself onto her lips. She stood frozen for a moment, trying to collect a clue as to how they ended up like this. He never showed affection towards her in any way. She didn't want this if it was just a one nights' stand. As if sensing her worry, he lifted himself off of her lips to gaze into her clouded eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her almost frightened expression. She thought he didn't mean it.

"I feel like telling you something. Something I just realized in a spur of the moment thought," He paused to lift one of his hands from the wall and place it on her cheek, slowly caressing the flushed pink skin.

She felt hers eyes widen slightly as he said the next words. "I love you." He whispered. She could tell he meant it too. The look in his eyes said it all, he really did love her. She felt her cheeks warm and her heart flutter. She knew he loved her, and she knew she loved him too. She felt the rest of the world disappear, and eagerly kissed him. He responded instantly, understanding that she loved him too. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders to pull him closer to her still. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened their kiss.

This was another side she had never seen; His aggressive side. He parted his lips to run his tongue along her bottom lip, and she happily complied with his request. She parted her lips and allowed him inside to explore her wet cavern. His hands drifted; from her waist to her lower back, tracing up her back, to the side of her breasts, and into her hair til one hand rested at the back of her neck and the other rested on her lower back. One of her hands had moved along his shoulder til it reached his neck and began digging into the hair she found there.

He groaned as their bodies became so close that every part of them was touching. Her breasts pressing up against his chest and their lower bodies even pressed against the other. He didn't think he could contain himself for much longer. He couldn't.

Apparently neither could she...

She began to pull at his captains' coat and eagerly fought his tongue with her own. She anxiously grinded into his lower half. Then, she could feel just how badly he wanted her. She moaned against his lips as he pulled her closer to him and pressed himself into her.

Without breaking their kiss, he knelt down slightly to lift her up into his arms and turned them around to walk over to his futon. Still keeping their kiss in tact, he gently placed her on the futon and hovered over her. Now he had easier access to everything that was Matsumoto Rangiku. And he already had her permission.

He finally broke their kiss when breathing became an issue, their breaths coming out in slow pants. "Rangiku..." He murmured against her lips. He lifted his head to look down at her and revel in her beauty. Her long golden-orange locks sprawled over the pillow like silk, her lips full and slightly parted, her eyes taking on a glazed look. She looked absolutely enchanting in the moonlight, her beauty made him speechless. Their eyes met for several seconds as they caught their breath before Hitsugaya leaned forward and caught her lips again, this time for a few moments before pulling away and began kissing along her jaw.

His kisses trailed along her jaw and down her neck, until he stopped at the hollow base of her neck. She felt him freeze and knew instantly why he stopped. His hands went above her chest to remove her necklace and tossed it to the side, then went for her scarf and did the same to it. She felt his hands then drift down her sides and towards her obi. This was the point of no return, after this, things would never be the same. And frankly, right now she didn't care. He kept his head in the crook of her neck as his hands reached her obi and slowly pulled at the sash. She kept absolutely still as he worked.

When the sash had been undone, his hands trailed back up. He then lifted his head and stared down at her. As if asking permission to go on. She simply nodded, although hesitantly. He slowly parted her haori apart until her breasts were fully exposed to the chilly air. She felt her nipples harden as he eyed her, his eyes clouded with lust and desire. She knew she was blushing and so she shut her eyes tight and turned her head to the side. She felt so vulnerable and helpless under his touch. It made her feel strange.

He took his eyes off her chest and frowned, not liking the fact she had looked away. He placed his hand on the side of her cheek and gently turned her back to look at him. She took a chance and opened her eyes to see serious teal orbs staring down at her. Her heart was just about ready to burst through her chest at the speed it was going as he leaned down and kissed her lips passionately.

"I always thought you were unashamed of your body? I don't see any reason to be shy, you're so beautiful." He gave her a small smile. She could tell he wasn't lying too. The loving glow she saw in his eyes reassured her. So she smiled back and leaned up to kiss his lips again.

She pulled away with a moan when his hand found and grasped her breast. This steadiness in his pace was making her chest heave and making her impatient, she didn't like that he was going so _slow_. She wanted him _now_!

Matsumoto let out a whimper of impatience as he fondled her. Hitsugaya smirked. "Getting a little antsy are we?" He asked playfully and gained a squeak from her as he pinched a hardened peak. This pleased him. He removed his hands long enough to strip himself of his captains' coat, and tossed it to the side by her discarded necklace. He leaned his head down and picked up where he left off before her shirt got in the way. His lips found the base of her neck, and he inhaled her mouth watering scent before kissing his way to her shoulder and then working his way down. He went onto her chest just above her heart and continued over her breast.

He stopped just above her nipple. Matsumoto could feel his cool breath on it before it was completely enveloped in his mouth. She let out small moan as he ran his tongue over and around it. She began panting and lifted her hands into his hair, running her fingers through his soft snowy locks, disheveling it in the process. Her back arched into his touch. After several moments of working on the one nipple, he switched to give it's twin the same treatment. "Toshiro..." She moaned. For someone who looked with blank interest at her chest, he sure was reveling in his actions. So he _did_ like them!

After working on her breasts he worked his way down to her stomach. He knew he shouldn't be, but he was surprised by how flat it was as his lips trailed over it. For someone who ate and drank a lot she had a terrific figure. Playfully he ran his tongue in and over her belly button, earning a breathless giggle which made him smile.

He reached the lowest part of her stomach before he had to stop again and stifled a groan; more clothing. Annoyed with the thing keeping him from his goal, he ripped them away, not caring if he ripped them in any way. He stared with attentive interest and a raised eyebrow at her panties; little cats all over with the word 'meow' spread around. How very cute and appropriate for someone wielding an ash cat, he thought with a wicked smirk. She blushed under his gaze, feeling stupid for wearing those _today_! They were supposed to be a secret! Damn living world stores with their cute lingerie!

He saw her expression and grinned down at her, she was so cute when she was embarrassed. "Very cute, Rangiku." He commented.

She began feeling light headed for some reason, what was he doing to her? She felt her mind space out as her continued his soft touches and caresses. Suddenly she felt him bite down really hard on her nipple as if to regain her attention and let out a very loud cry that was a mix of a squeak and a moan. Both of them froze. She then saw him shaking above her, and scowled when she realized he was silently laughing. "That was _not_ funny!" She whined and switched the scowl for a pout. He lifted his head and she almost went back to scowling when she saw a smug grin spread across his face.

"Sorry," He said sarcastically. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" He asked in her ear. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him until he was on his back with her straddling him but not completely on him. "You can get rid of these irritating clothes." She murmured and began pulling at his haori. She moved her lower body so it grinded over his, he let out a groan as she did so.

Before doing anything though she hastily removed her own haori which was just hanging on her arms at this point. This time he was the one who lay still as her hands wandered his body. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly moved them down his chest towards her destination. He was shocked when they did.

Because it was not his obi she was aiming for, it was the bulge she knew was there. He let out a gasp and clenched his teeth as she placed her hand over it and began making teasing circles on it. Sweet revenge...

She used her other hand to grab the sash and quickly pulled it and then proceeded to open his haori, her hand still on the bulge. She removed it to balance herself as she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Before he could kiss her back however she pulled away and trailed her kisses along his jawline and down his neck like he did to her. Only she did it at a faster pace.

She traced the same pattern he did and went down his neck, over his shoulder, down his chest towards his stomach. He instantly knew where she was going with this and his face grew red. As her lips lingered on his stomach, she placed her fingers on his waist and teasingly pulled at the waistband. He growled in annoyance but didn't move. She smirked. _Now who was getting antsy?_

She slipped her fingers under the waistband and slowly pulled them down. The more she pulled, the redder his face grew. A wide catlike grin spread across her face when she caught sight of icy blue boxers. A nice keepsake from the world of the living. Much more appeasing than the fundoshi.

Getting tired of her own teasing, she yanked his hakama the rest of the way and tossed them to the other discarded items. She flashed him an even wider grin as she began to repeat the process with his boxers; slipping her fingers under the waistband and pulled them down, only this time extra slow. Her grin grew wider as she started to reveal all that was Hitsugaya Toshiro. He watched with half-open eyes that had a glazed look in them as she pulled them over his legs and then tossed them away.

She took a moment to look at her prize. He was bigger than she had originally thought, having only felt it, it was easy to assume things.

"Very nice," She commented with a wide smirk, he half heatedly scowled with red decorating his cheeks. She giggled. Even as an adult he was still so cute. Yet she kept that comment to herself for risk of an angry, not so little in more ways then one, Taicho.

Feeling like teasing again, she purposely moved up, her breasts running over everything. He gasped loudly as her breasts ran over his length, over his stomach, up his chest until she was within reach and kissed his lips. Only for several moments before pulling away and doing it again on the way down. She thought she saw a pout on his face.

Going back to her task she leaned down and kissed the tip, earning a sharp gasp from her partner. Obviously he didn't get excited enough when he was undressing her or when he was fondling her. Keeping her lips over him she teased some more by running her tongue lightly around the tip. Smirking slightly when she heard him gasp again.

After toying him with her tongue for several moments she took him in, enveloping him in her hot wet cavern. "Rangiku..." He moaned. Slowly, she moved over him, her tongue going all around him, pleased with the little noises she got from him. She would remove her mouth occasionally to run her tongue up and down him and lick around the tip. She found she got a lot more moans when she suckled on the tip. Then sometimes when she did it just right she got a little squeak, it was adorable. She tried not to laugh and continued her work.

His pants and moans were what motivated her doing more. The farther she went the more she knew about what he liked. She could see in the corner of her eye, his hands gripping onto the sheets as if for dear life. It made her smile inwardly. Her hot breath was tantalizing as it enveloped him, often she be mean and blow cold air onto him.

Eventually something snapped.

Tired of her teasing he leaned up, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto her back. She let out a shocked squeal as she was forced onto her back, her hands pinned down by her wrists, and let out a moan as he pressed his erection against her. She shut her eyes tightly at the pressure from his erection, it was hot against her inner thighs. This showed just how badly he wanted her.

He slipped a finger under the waistband of her panties, flashing her a devilish grin, before completely ripping them off. Rangiku let out a shriek as they were ripped off her person and tossed aside. Part of her was really saddened by the sudden demise of her panties. They were one of her favorites, she thought with a pout.

Her pout disappeared as his hand released her wrist to gently spread her legs farther, then back to her wrist. He hovered several inches above her and positioned himself at her entrance, she took in a sharp breath when she felt the tip brush against her.

They stared at each others eyes for a moment. "Ready?" He asked. She stared up at him with parted lips, her breathing getting harsher and her heart beating faster in anticipation.

She nodded slowly and gave him a weak smile. It wasn't the experience itself that made her nervous, it was the outcome of the experience. Would things be the same tomorrow? Or would they change for better or worse? She wasn't quite sure, but a great percentage of her fears went away as he leaned down and kissed her.

Then, ever so slowly, he entered her, with her moaning into his mouth as inch by inch he filled her. As soon as he was fully seated within her, he pulled back and let out a heady moan. Her velvety heat all around him felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. The feeling was exhilarating.

And it just got better as he pulled back and then thrust back in, causing the woman below to moan and twist slightly under him. He kept his thrusts at a simple pace, trying to get used to the feeling of being inside her. She was so slick and tight! It made it both easy and yet hard to keep moving in and out of her, he had to thrust harder to keep going. Earning louder moans and little noises from Matsumoto.

It took some time before they began to move in sync. Matsumoto's hips began following his pace and met each thrust and each movement with the same energy. Making the experience more pleasurable.

She stared up at him with slightly parted lips as she gasped and whimpered while he continued to grind his hips into hers. He stared back, panting some, and moved one of his hands off her wrist to intertwine his fingers with hers. She gripped them tightly. He leaned down and kissed her lips once more, his tongue embracing her own. Her moans were muffled, but they grew louder as he thrust harder. They had to pull away sooner than usual seeing as breathing was a major issue at the moment. Rangiku let out another moan and turned her head to the side as she tried to catch her breath, biting her lower lip to hold in some of her moans.

He watched her with attentive fervor and then switched his attention to her neck, fully exposed to him. Leaning down once more, he kissed her neck and proceeded to suckle on the sensitive skin, inhaling her mouth watering irresistible scent. Occasionally grazing the skin with his teeth.

He released her other wrist and placed his hand on her hip as his thrusts got slightly faster. Rangiku could tell he was reigning in some of his passion and holding back for some reason. Probably for fear of hurting her or not wanting to lose control, or some other dumb reason.

Gently removing her hand from his, she wrapped her arms around him and wrapped her legs around his hips, holding him to her tightly. "Harder..." She breathed in his ear. Wrapping his arms around her waist he increased his pace as she asked and thrust harder and faster. Her encouragements made it easier for him to do as he pleased with her. She held him tightly as he held her tightly, both moving together and moaning each others' name.

Soon, she began to feel pressure building in her lower regions, and knew that their night of fun was going to end soon. He could feel it too. She was really close now. He could feel her muscles tightening around him causing him to thrust as hard as he could. She tightened her grip around his hips as he plunged deeper and deeper into her.

With a few more thrusts he sent her spiraling in wave after wave of pleasure, shouting his name to the heavens and feeling intense satisfaction as her orgasm ripped through her.

With one final thrust he went over the edge and exploded inside her, biting down onto the frail skin on the far side of her neck, intent on leaving his mark and claiming her as his.

He collapsed onto her chest, his heart racing and his breathing rapid in her ear. She was no different. Slowly, he pulled out of her. For the next few minutes they lay there, entangled together with their limbs sprawled around, waiting for their hearts to slow down and their breathing to return to normal.

When their breathing became steady again, they began to feel sleepy. Turning his head, he kissed her neck and then looked into her eyes, which had a satisfied glaze to them, making them glow in the moonlight. She flashed him a peaceful smile to which he had to smile back at. "I love you Toshiro," She whispered. He leaned down and kissed her again. "I love you too, Rangiku." He murmured against her lips. Feeling morally exhausted, he let out a yawn. Rangiku giggled.

Placing her hands on either side of his head she gently coaxed him to lay his head on her breast. She slid one hand down to rest on the back of his neck while the other stayed and ran her fingers through his hair. He reached down and pulled the blanket over them. She gently kissed the top of his head and relaxed to allow sleep overcome her. A couple seconds later he followed her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning Rangiku was the first to wake up. The sunlight danced around her and warmed the skin it touched. She was surprised to find their positions had changed during the night. Last night he was on top of her, sleeping on her breast. But now she was on top of him, sleeping on _his_ chest, with his arms locked around her waist. How very weird.

Not that she minded but a position change like this usually doesn't go unnoticed. She was cast out of her thoughts when she heard a groan come from the person below her. She looked up and saw her Taicho sleeping peacefully, a calm expression on his face instead of a scowl. She smiled softly as she watched him sleep. He was even cuter in his sleep. It was when she could see the serious and frustrated look gone from his features and see a soft and angel-like look that made your heart warm.

Lifting her hand from his chest she cupped his cheek and lightly kissed him on the lips. Unknown to her, teal eyes snapped open. A quarter of a second later she found herself flipped over with him hovering above her, a devious smirk on his face.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me in my sleep? How scandalous." He said playfully. She felt her cheeks heat up, and puckered her lower lip. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" She asked, her pout turning into a grin. "Maybe..." He said innocently.

Her grin softened into a smile and leaned up to kiss his lips. Just a simple good morning kiss. That's what the first kiss intended to be.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked. "Sure." She took a moment before asking, "Was last night really your fist time?" She asked. She tried to hold in her laughter as a lovely shade of red spread over his cheeks. He was hesitant to answer. "Yes." He answered. "Really?! Because you were so good!" She said honestly, to which he blushed even more.

She smiled brightly, feeling special. Happy with the fact that he willingly lost his virginity to her and still felt the same way the next morning.

"What about you? How many times have you done it?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Her cheeks grew red. She took a while to answer. "That many times? Too many to count?" He asked with a hint of jealousy in there. She got nervous and instead of speaking the answer she held up her fingers. His eyes widened at the two fingers she held up.

"Only twice? Is that including last night?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. She nodded. "See how easy it is for people to assume things? Gin only did it with me once, and it was before he left..." She trailed off and looked as if she was trying not to remember something. She decided to change the subject.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked. "We have work today, remember?" He said skeptically. "Aww! Do we really have to go in today?" She whined. "Of course we do, who else is going to do the paperwork?" He asked. "Maybe Tsuzuki can take over for today." Rangiku suggested. "We can't just dump all that paperwork on our third seat Rangiku." He said blankly.

"I never said we had to dump it all on her." She pointed out. "No, you basically said 'let our third seat cover for us while we skip'." He sighed. "Exactly!" She cheered. He shot her a glare. "We can't do that. We can't just dump a whole division on someone regardless of how capable they are of covering for us," He explained. "I would have thought I was more important than paperwork now." She pouted. "You're being too hypocritical about it." He muttered.

He looked at the clock, it read 8:21 a.m. "We've got about an hour and thirty nine minutes." He informed and turned his gaze back to her. Sighing she lifted herself into a sitting position. She could only imagine how messed up her hair was right now.

Looking over to their pile of discarded items she fully remembered last night's shenanigans. She crawled over and began gathering her items from the pile. She let out a gasp as she found her poor underwear, or part of it. She picked it up and turned towards Toshiro.

"You owe me a new pair of panties!" She grumbled and threw the piece at him. He didn't know whether to be sorry or laugh. "Now I have to go back to my house without any underwear." She mumbled with blush on her cheeks.

"You can borrow mine if you want..." He teased with a grin. She threw his boxers at his face. "Meanie!" She shouted with mock anger.

She gathered her clothes and decided that she didn't want to get dressed just yet. She placed her clothes to the side and crawled back to him. He welcomed her into his arms and she sat herself on his lap. She could get used to this. She took comfort is his arms, feeling completely safe as a wave of protection flowed over her. His arms were soothing and warm, and it made her feel content. However she forgot that they were still naked and she _was_ in his lap...

The pressure of her soft bum on him made him feel aroused all over again.

"So what do you feel like doing now? On a spur of the moment?" He asked as he kissed her cheek repeatedly. She giggled and thoughtfully put a finger to her lips in a thinking manner. "Hmm. How about a shower-" Before she could even get the question in there he lifted her up in his arms and sped into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Good morning Nanao!" Rangiku greeted as she entered the 8th Division office a handful of papers in her hand. "Good morning Rangiku. Cheery as usual I see." Nanao said as she looked up from the paperwork meant for her Taicho.

"How can I not be? The sun is shining and life is great!" Rangiku chirped happily and strode to Nanao's desk. "Here are the reports from yesterday, signed and ready for 1st division." She said and handed Nanao the stack of papers in her hand. "Thank you, it's well appreciated." Nanao said and grasped the stack. She set them on her desk beside her own stack when she accidentally brushed a paper off the stack and it flew off the desk and into the floor.

"Oh! I'll get it!" Rangiku said and bent down to pick up the paper when something caught her eye...

"Umm, Rangiku?" She said when Rangiku was standing straight again. "What?" Rangiku asked, feeling awkward under Nanao's intense gaze.

"Is there a reason as to why there's a fairly large lovebite on your neck?" She asked curiously. Then it dawned on Rangiku and she mentally slapped herself, she forgot all about that mark! Her hair was the only thing hiding it! And Toshiro made it worse in the shower...

"Ummm....." Rangiku stammered under Nanao's gaze. "Did something happen last night? Or _someone_?" Nanao asked.

Rangiku laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "It's a long story Nanao." She said honestly. "I have all afternoon." Nanao said simply and gestured to a chair for her to sit down in. Obviously Kyouraku wasn't going to be there anytime soon to save her. And Toshiro was going to be mad for her not coming back like she said she would. But this was technically business. Girl business. So she took a seat in the chair.

"Well, it all started on a spur of the moment..."

* * *

And that's a wrap! Whooo this was long! Man i'm tired. I know they might've seemed a bit OOC, so sue me. (Don't seriously sue me.) This was my very first lemon and thankfully i'm not embarrassed by it. I feel completely cool. So now in the future i'll be more comfortable with writing lemons. So expect more. This deserves some reviews doncha think? This was my first so no flamers please. Beginners deserve some slack you know. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this, I had fun writing it. Mostly. Lol. Remember to review. Thanks! Catch you in my next story. HitsuMatsu forever!

LATERZ! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


End file.
